Arrested Developmental
Arrested Developmental is the developmental territory for SvR06. Overseen by Triple H, a number of up-and-coming talent look to impress the powers that be and make their way to the main roster. __TOC__ Background Since making Charles Barkley's mother Mrs. Mama Helmsley, Triple H has regularly asserted himself into the day-to-day operations of SvR06. Commissioner Barkley, reluctantly, has attempted to find projects for his new father to helm. Something he noticed near the end of the Wiley regime was that there were numerous performers on the payroll that were doing absolutely nothing. To sort this matter out, Charles has placed Hunter at the head of SvR06's new training program. It's the story of a bunch of rejects who couldn't cut it and the one dad who had no choice but to prevent young talent from getting buried. It's Arrested Developmental. The show runs on a weekly basis, which culminate with monthly events known as Developmental Hell. The competitors battle for multiple championships on the show: the Main Event Championship, the Good Hand Championship, the Women's Wrestling Championship for the female roster, and the Doubles Championship for tag teams. On occasion, the Hardcore Championship and Cruiserweight Championship have been defended on Arrested Developmental programming as well. At the kickoff of the third season, a tournament was held for the newly-christened Campeonato de Lucha Enmascarada, a title to be defended exclusively by luchadores . While Triple H acted as the initial authority figure, the second season saw the mysterious Vic Boss take control after Helmsley became the SvR06 Commissioner. At the beginning of the third season, Vic Boss was revealed to be Jeff Jarrett. The fourth season saw JBL expose Jarrett's nefarious business practices and take his place as acting authority. Roster transparant - Copy (60) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Albert|link=Albert transparant - Copy (63) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Alberto Martinez|link=Alberto Martinez transparant - Copy (60) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Allison Chains|link=Allison Chains transparant - Copy (15) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Al Snow|link=Al Snow transparant - Copy (76) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Austin Aries|link=Austin Aries transparant - Copy (92) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Billy Gunn|link=Billy Gunn transparant - Copy (17) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Bimbo the Caveman|link=Bimbo the Caveman transparant - Copy (28) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Brodus|link=Brodus transparant - Copy (77) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Bubba Ray|link=Bubba Ray transparant - Copy (87) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Buki|link=Buki transparant - Copy (88) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Bumbo|link=Bumbo transparant - Copy (69) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Bushi|link=Bushi transparant - Copy (39) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Damien Sandow|link=Damien Sandow transparant - Copy (18) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Darren Young|link=Darren Young transparant - Copy (68) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Drago|link=Drago transparant - Copy (82) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Emma|link=Emma transparant - Copy (35) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Emojima|link=Emojima transparant - Copy (84) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Eva Marie|link=Eva Marie transparant - Copy (27) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|The Great Khali|link=The Great Khali transparant - Copy (58) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Hanson|link=Hanson transparant - Copy (56) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Havok|link=Havok transparant - Copy (81) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Heidenreich|link=Heidenreich transparant - Copy (31) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Illegal Alien|link=Illegal Alien transparant - Copy (86) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Ivelisse|link=Ivelisse transparant - Copy (32) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Jack Swagger|link=Jack Swagger transparant - Copy (85) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Jacqueline|link=Jacqueline transparant - Copy (90) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|James Ellsworth|link=James Ellsworth transparant - Copy (44) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|JBL|link=JBL transparant - Copy (78) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Jeremiah Crowe|link=Jeremiah Crowe transparant - Copy (63) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Jervis T. Rose|link=Jervis T. Rose transparant - Copy (36) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Juan Slomo|link=Juan Slomo transparant - Copy (36) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Justin Gabriel|link=Justin Gabriel transparant - Copy (37) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Kaitlyn|link=Kaitlyn transparant - Copy (40) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Kaz|link=Kaz transparant - Copy (37) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Ken Kamikaze|link=Ken Kamikaze transparant - Copy (89) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Knox Harrington|link=Knox Harrington transparant - Copy (67) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|La Parka|link=La Parka transparant - Copy (73) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Mason Ryan|link=Mason Ryan transparant - Copy (63) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Moose|link=Moose transparant - Copy (83) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|MsChif|link=MsChif transparant - Copy (40) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|MVP|link=Most Valuable Primate transparant - Copy (72) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Paul London|link=Paul London transparant - Copy (79) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Raven|link=Raven transparant - Copy (49) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Razorback|link=Razorback transparant - Copy (64) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Reverend D-Von|link=Reverend D-Von transparant - Copy (75) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Robbie E|link=Robbie E transparant - Copy (51) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Robo Knight|link=Robo Knight transparant - Copy (59) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Rowe|link=Rowe transparant - Copy (20) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Samoan Joan|link=Samoan Joan transparant - Copy (91) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Scott Taylor|link=Scott Taylor transparant - Copy (80) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Snitsky|link=Snitsky transparant - Copy (55) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Sonic El Hedge|link=Sonic El Hedge transparant - Copy (58) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Suggs McGee|link=Suggs McGee transparant - Copy (59) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Summer Rae|link=Summer Rae transparant - Copy (24) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Ted DiBiase|link=Ted DiBiase transparant - Copy (70) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Tina Ferrari|link=Tina Ferrari transparant - Copy (17) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Titus O'Neil|link=Titus O'Neil transparant - Copy (66) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Ultimo Dragon|link=Ultimo Dragon transparant - Copy (65) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Vlad|link=Vlad transparant - Copy (64) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Wade Barrett|link=Wade Barrett transparant - Copy (74) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Zack Ryder|link=Zack Ryder Developmental Hell Developmental Hell 1: Fresh Hell Developmental Hell 2: Too Hot To Handle Developmental Hell 3: Burning Desire Developmental Hell 4: Where The Hell Is My Grilled Cheese Developmental Hell 5: Hearts On Fire Developmental Hell 6: Burning Soul Developmental Hell 7: Hellfire & Brimstone Developmental Hell 8: Cool Burn Developmental Hell 9: Burn In Hell Developmental Hell 10: A Cold Day In Hell Developmental Hell 11: To Hell And Back Developmental Hell 12: To Hell With Them Developmental Hell 13: A New Beginning Developmental Hell 14: Back to the Minors Developmental Hell 15: Artificial Intelligence Developmental Hell 16: Back in Training Developmental Hell 17: The New Batch Developmental Hell 18: The Man Who Would Be King Developmental Hell 19: First Blood Part II Developmental Hell 20: Assignment Miami Beach Developmental Hell 21: The Last Stand Developmental Hell 22: State of the Union Developmental Hell 23: Cruise Control Developmental Hell 24: Electric Boogaloo Developmental Hell 25: Blast From the Past Developmental Hell 26: DoubleShot Developmental Hell 27: Win, Lose, or Die Developmental Hell 28: SeaFire Developmental Hell 29: Carte Blanche Developmental Hell 30: Zero Minus Ten Developmental Hell 31: Devil May Care Developmental Hell 32: Nobody Lives for Ever Developmental Hell 33: Cold Developmental Hell 34: Icebreaker Developmental Hell 35: Role of Honour Developmental Hell 36: Licence Renewed Developmental Hell 37: Double Trouble Developmental Hell 38: Ground Zero Developmental Hell 39: No Holds Barred Developmental Hell 40: Three's Company Developmental Hell 41: Hellbent Developmental Hell 42: Final Four Developmental Hell 43: Mad Money Developmental Hell 44: Hell Hath No Fury Developmental Hell 45: Merry Hell Developmental Hell 46: Hell in a Cell Developmental Hell 47: The Road To Hell Developmental Hell 48: Hell's Kitchen